


And Wolf Makes Three

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wolf Peter Hale, daisy the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles went for a walk with his dog he did not realise he'd come home with a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe something with a full shift wolf Peter? Maybe in an AU setting where Stiles has no clue it's a werewolf just thinks he's an animal?

When Stiles had adopted Daisy from the shelter he’d known that walking her would be a thing, of course he did, but he had conveniently forgot that that meant walking her in all weather. Which is how he found himself walking along their usual path through the woods while it was raining because Daisy would not be deterred.

She pulled him along and Stiles grumbled as the cold wind managed to find it’s way under his clothes and he shivered. Daisy was fine, of course, bouncing in the puddles and snuffling along the ground as she chased some scent or other.

Normally he would let her off her leash but he didn’t want her rolling around in the mud; as it was she was already very dirty and he would be having to bathe her when they got back to the house. 

It was as she strained against the leash, having caught some scent or other that Stiles slipped on some mud and quickly found himself on the ground with a lap full of worried wet dog. He sighed as she stepped all over him, mucking up his already muddy pants and sticking her cold - and extremely wet - snout under his hoodie to nose at his face.

He laughed as he pushed her away and got to his feet, now completely soaked and chilled but he couldn’t deny the happiness that burbled up in him as Daisy continued to nose at him excitedly. 

“Oh okay, come here.” Stiles called out to her as she jumped away from him and back again. “Sit.”

She obeyed quickly and Stiles unhooked her leash. He was soaked and dirty now so there was no harm in allowing Daisy to run free. As soon as Stiles stepped back she took off, stopping several meters away to check that he was following her, before once again bounding away. 

Daisy was very cute in that she wanted her freedom but only within sight of Stiles. She never let him out of her sight too long but she did like to surprise him, hiding in the bushes only to jump out at him as he walked by.

He lost sight of her through the trees and rain but laughed with an  _oof_  as she tackled him to the ground from behind. She was an Irish Wolfhound cross of some sort and easily weighed 80 pounds so when she jumped on him he went down hard.

“Shit Daisy, be careful!” He gently scolded as he rolled over to look at her.

Only it wasn’t Daisy that was snuffling along his body but a big dark grey wolf. Stiles felt his entire body tense which caused the wolf to tense, and he slowly exhaled to show the wolf he meant no harm.

The wolf continued to snuffle along his body, slowly inching its way closer and closer to Stiles’ head, and Stiles tried to carefully glance around for Daisy. He saw her crouched in the brush just behind the wolf and she was inching her way forward.

Stiles tried to jerk his hand and whisper a harsh ‘No!’ to get her to stay away but it was to no avail. 

Stiles sucked in a breath as the wolf’s cold nose jabbed into his throat and a warm tongue poked out to taste him. He kept his eyes on Daisy as she paced silently behind the wolf and Stiles could see the moment she made her decision.

He pushed his arms under and up against the wolf’s chest just as Daisy leaped to attack the wolf and Stiles threw the wolf to his left to get between the wolf and Daisy. He would protect her at all costs.

She skittered into his back but Stiles had braced for the impact as he’d quickly risen to his knees to face the wolf.  Except the wolf was not attacking him. The wolf had pushed itself to sit up but otherwise stayed back and regarded Stiles and Daisy, almost curiously Stiles thought.

His left hand had grabbed a handful of Daisy’s fur - which he did not even remember doing - to stop her from moving around him and his right hand braced out in front of him to stop a frontal attack. 

He shakily let his arm drop as the wolf continued to just stare at them, so Stiles took the opportunity to observe the wolf.

It was massive, bigger than Stiles figured wolves to be, and a grey so dark it could almost be mistaken for black. It’s eyes were a stunning blue that Stiles would have called gorgeous if he didn’t think the wolf was likely to attack him.

They were stuck in a stalemate, Stiles unwilling to move or let Daisy move, and the wolf sitting quite calmly in front of them. The rain continued to pour down and Stiles could feel the urge to shiver crawling up his spine. They could not just stay where they were until the wolf decided to leave, or attack.

Stiles blindly moved to grab hold of Daisy’s collar as he pushed to his feet, eyes watching the wolf for any sign of movement. He pulled the leash out of his pocked and hooked Daisy up quickly and nudged her along the path back towards their car.

Stiles made sure to keep his front to the wolf, only glancing swiftly over his shoulder to make sure he was pushing Daisy along the right path. The wolf continued to sit, only turning slightly to watch them walk away.

Stiles had never heard of wolves in California and if they managed to make it back to the car he knew he would have to inform the Park Ranger of the sighting. Even though it seemed friendly enough to Stiles, he was not willing to risk the safety of others. Forewarned is forearmed and all that.

Stiles managed to push Daisy maybe ten steps before the wolf pushed itself up and started slowly pacing towards them. Every part of him wanted to run away but he knew that would only entice the wolf to chase him and see him as prey.

Instead he kept backing up, struggling with Daisy who kept trying to tug him both towards and away from the wolf. 

When they finally cleared the forest, the car mere steps away, Stiles finally allowed himself to turn his back on the wolf so he could usher Daisy into the car. She was quite happy to hop onto the back seat where her towels were laid out and Stiles shut her in before turning back to look at the wolf.

The wolf was sitting in front of the car, head tilted as it glanced between Daisy in the car and Stiles standing beside the car. 

Though Stiles did not know much about wolves, he did know this one was acting strange. He took the opportunity to quickly get into his car while the wolf watched him.

It was definitely the strangest encounter Stiles had ever had with a wild animal.

He started the car, turning the heat up because the chills had finally reached his bones and he was shaking - both from the cold and the leftover adrenaline - and he let himself just breathe as he warmed up.

Once the shaking had subsided, Stiles put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of his spot, eyes straying to the wolf still sitting in front of the parking spot. 

Stiles watched it in his rear view mirror as he pulled out of the park, losing sight of it once he turned out of the driveway.

Stiles could not help the laughter that bubbled out of him. “Your grandpa is never going to believe that Daisy!”

Daisy yipped at him in agreement.

The drive back to the house was not long and Stiles let out a big breath when he had the car parked in the driveway. It was still drizzling but Stiles knew a hot shower - for him and Daisy - was just a few steps away. He was ready to snuggle in on the couch and forget the strange encounter.

He got Daisy out of the back seat and was unlocking the front door before he realised that they had company. 

Glancing back, Stiles saw the wolf seated at the bottom of their porch steps. Stiles froze while Daisy took action and jumped down the steps to tackle the wolf.

The cry died in Stiles’ throat as the wolf let Daisy take it to the ground, completely submissive as she snuffled all over.

“Daisy!” Stiles called but she ignored him as the wolf rolled over to snuffle her back. 

Stiles was stuck between going inside to grab his lacrosse stick to shoo the wolf away and trying to pull Daisy away. Only the thought of having that giant muzzle anywhere near him again had Stiles finally opening the door to find his lacrosse stick.

Apparently that was the wrong choice as the next thing Stiles knew both the wolf and Daisy were bounding passed him and into the house. He gaped from his spot at the door as he watched the wolf - the massive, wild wolf - slink it’s way through the main floor. 

Never was he more thankful that he lived alone with Daisy.

He had no choice but to follow the two animals inside as he’d left his phone charging on the kitchen counter. He closed the door and hung up his coat, toeing out of his shoes as he made his way to the kitchen.

Yes he was nervous about the wolf but its behaviour had not suggested anything aggressive and it made Stiles wonder if it had somehow escaped from an enclosure of some sort. It seemed too docile to be a wild wolf.

The most aggressive thing it had done was t tackle Stiles and that only to scent him. 

Stiles sighed as he picked up his cell phone and contemplated what to do. Really there should be no thought to it, he should just call animal services and explain what was going on but there was a large part of him that was more curious than anything.

He glanced into the living room and found Daisy snuggled up on her part of the couch and the wolf snuggled up on Stiles’ part. 

“Really Daisy? Just invite the wild animals in why don’t you. And mess up our couch with your dirty wet fur.” Stiles shook his head at her as she ignored him, eyes closed as she settled in. “And what of you wolf? I can’t very well keep you. Who knows when you’d turn on us and eat us while we slept.” 

Stiles stumbled back as the wolf growled at him, jowls lifted in aggression. 

He pulled his phone up, opening up the browser and frantically typing in animal services when he heard a wheezing cough from the couch. The wolf had rolled over and was looking at him from his upside down position.

Stiles could swear he was being laughed at by the massive wolf who was belly up on  _his_  couch, in  _his_  spot, and stealing  _his_  dog’s affections as he watched Daisy move to curl up beside the wolf.

“That’s not fucking funny, jackass.” Stiles hissed as he watched Daisy and the wolf nuzzle each other. 

He felt betrayed by the sight. He turned back to the kitchen, feeling it safe for the time being since Daisy wasn’t weary. 

* * *

Peter smirked to himself as he nuzzled into the dog, Daisy the human had called her. 

He had been running for so long and then he’d caught their scent, the scent of safety and warmth and home. He’d tracked it through the forest until he’d stumbled upon the human and his dog and he’d tackled the human before he’d thought better of it.

He had scented the human, seeking out the strongest source of the smell, losing himself in the headiness of it before he’d been flung away as the human uselessly tried to protect the dog. As if Peter would attack either of them when they made him feel something he had not felt since the fire.

He came back to himself as he heard the human talking to someone in the kitchen. It had been a long time since he had walked on two legs but the smell of this human was awakening many long buried memories. 

He nuzzled Daisy one last time before hopping off the couch, making sure the canine of his pack was properly scented. 

He found the man on the phone whispering viciously as he paced. Peter stalked him, deciding he was done with being ignored.

He nudged the man’s hip, forgetting how fragile humans were as he sent the man sprawling along the floor. That was fine by him though as he gave him the ability to crawl on top of the man.

He could hear a faint voice from the phone that had gone sliding across the floor and he rumbled in pleasure as the human instinctively grabbed onto him as Peter settled in. The man tried to yell but Peter did not like that so he licked the man’s face.

It did the job of quieting him, beyond a few squeaks of protest, and Peter continued to lave at his human. This was where he was meant to be. 

The man tried to push at him and Peter rumbled to soothe him and it seemed to work. He stopped fighting Peter’s ministrations and that in turn soothed the wolf.

Daisy came up to join them and Peter knew, as he and Daisy scented their human, that he had finally found his home. He and his wolf were in complete agreement over this little pack unit. It was theirs.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take to show the human his two legger side but his wolf brain pushed the thought away. The human was tentatively petting his side and that made them very happy. 

 


	2. Our Little Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because so many of you asked for a continuation of the first part, I decided to write this. Hope you like it!

Stiles does not really know how his life has progressed to this point. There was no one point where he rationally decided that having a regular guest, of the wild and furry kind, would be a good idea.

 

People were warned against keeping wild animals as pets because, honestly, there was no way to predict the outcome. There were many stories, of which Stiles had read and been horrified, of people being killed by their pets because they were never supposed to be pets in the first place.

 

He has always had a healthy respect for wild animals. They are a power unto themselves and that’s the nature of things, and Stiles is more than okay with that.

 

And yet, he has somehow managed to adopt a big black wolf. Or rather, be adopted by said wolf because no way would Stiles have willingly brought the animal into his home if not for the wolf’s rather forceful inclinations for it.

 

The wolf, which he warily nicknamed Shadow, comes and goes as he pleases which had really thrown Stiles at first. Now he only finds himself grateful because he honestly does not have enough money to feed the wolf regularly.

 

Daisy loves Shadow which Stiles tries not to be jealous of because she always bounces around and yips whenever he makes his presence known by the back door.

 

Stiles had thought that training Shadow to go to the back door - they don’t have a fence around their backyard - would be difficult because he could not explain the necessity that Shadow not been seen by the neighbours, and yet Shadow had seemed to have intuitively known the paramount importance of it. For which Stiles was extremely happy, he really did not have the spare time to train a wild animal on backdoor etiquette.

 

Daisy loves Stiles too, he has to concede, because she gets just as excited when Stiles gets home from work but there’s always the niggling feeling that Daisy likes Shadow more because they’re both of the canine variety. He tries not to let himself dwell on it often.

 

Their daily walks have become a bit more of an ease for Stiles. He no longer needs to leash Daisy because Shadow keeps her well in line. The only difference now is he brings way more poop bags.

 

At first he had felt weird picking up Shadow’s poop because the wolf really is a wild animal but then Stiles had reasoned with himself that if Shadow was going to become a more permanent member of their family - which looked extremely likely the more each day passed - then he should not just leave the wolf’s poop for some unsuspecting person to step on.

 

Shadow had full on laughed when he had noticed Stiles picking up his poop, or the wolf equivalent to a laugh at least, but Stiles had persevered and now it did not throw him at all. Daisy, as always, did not find it weird as her human had been picking up her poop since day one and it only made sense that he would pick up her friend’s poop as well.

 

It was an odd routine Stiles found himself in but he could not deny that he enjoyed it.

 

Shadow was always extremely warm and he loved to snuggle up as close as possible to Stiles for optimal snuggle time. The wolf even loved bathing, would hop right into the shower with Stiles if he could - which Shadow did do one time and let’s just say that if Shadow had not positioned himself just so Stiles would have had broken a bone or two - and that meant Daisy loved getting clean as well.

 

There was nothing worse than a stinky dog smell, Stiles dared anyone to contradict him.

 

So they had their routine. Shadow would arrive the moment Stiles got home from work and demand to be let in. Shadow and Daisy would then spend the next hour furiously scenting Stiles - seriously he had to sit on the floor so they would not knock him over - and then both demand treats.

 

Stiles only gave them healthy homemade treats because he did not want them getting sick from whatever preservatives got put into streamlined treats. Shadow seemed to especially love peanut butter while Daisy preferred carrots, and they were good for humans too so Stiles sometimes snuck a treat as well - it was only him and his pets so not like there was anyone to make fun of him.

 

They then settled down to watch some tv, Stiles with a mug of hot chocolate in hand while Shadow and Daisy squished him between them, before Stiles would eventually get up to make dinner. Daisy has learned that she’s not allowed in the kitchen to beg but Shadow very much pushes Stiles around in the kitchen.

 

No food goes unsampled by Shadow, and Stiles won’t argue with him because he’s a big wild wolf playing at being a house pet. Stiles would laugh at his own trepidation but really he’s got statistics working against him here. Best to make sure the wolf feels happy.

 

And they are happy. They make an interesting family, to be sure, but it works for them and Stiles has even become grateful for the addition of Shadow in their lives.

 

The wolf likes to sleep on his bed with him at night, and barring fur in the face, Stiles would not trade it for anything. Shadow is warm and he tends to cage Stiles in which helps calm his body down enough for sleep. He has not had a restless, sleepless night since Shadow barged into his room many weeks ago.

 

Daisy sleeps at the bottom of the bed, and though Stiles would have sworn that his double bed could never fit them all, they all wake up in the morning on the bed where they should be.

 

Their morning routine is a lot simpler. Stiles gets up and lets both dogs out into the backyard. They run about while Stiles showers and eats. Shadow is always courteous enough to make sure Daisy makes it back to the back door safely, and inside, before he leaves them for the day.

 

Stiles sometimes thinks about following him but he has work and cannot afford a sick day, so he just feeds Daisy and leaves for work. Stiles amuses himself thinking up little stories of what Shadow gets up to during the day.

 

Sometimes he tells Shadow all about the little adventures he thinks the wolf has, when they’re snuggled up on the couch and sometimes before falling asleep at night, and the wolf always gives him extra kisses after the stories - which Stiles takes as incentive to tell Shadow more stories.

 

So yes, Stiles life has become quite bizarre but apparently that was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had not honestly expected to stay so long in his wolf form, at least not after he had found Stiles and Daisy.

 

After the fire it had been a necessity born out of a fractured mind. His wolf had taken over to protect them from the backlash of losing their entire pack. The fact that they had survived was a miracle, but one they were not supposed to have endured.

 

So he had travelled long and far, wolf in control but his mind never that far from the surface, until he had forgotten the stain of human depravity. Until he had forgotten that at one time he had lived a full life with a pack so big they had had control of the state.

 

It had been lonely but they had forgotten what contact felt like, what love and pack and home meant. At least until that fateful day where they had stumbled upon Stiles and Daisy.

 

Even though it was just over a month ago, Peter would forever have that day burned into his mind. The day where he’d been more human than wolf thanks to their smell.

 

And each day after was a miracle that Peter would forever be grateful for.

 

Daisy had taken to him immediately, her senses had recognized what his wolf’s had, and she made it easier for Stiles to accept Peter. Not like Peter really gave him a choice though.

 

They were _his_ and he would be damned if something as silly as human instinct kept him away. So he pushed his way into their lives and Stiles had eventually caught on that Peter, or Shadow as the human had so adorably nicknamed him, was there to stay.

 

After that first week, where Stiles constantly smelled like fear and anxiety, as Peter grew to remember that humans were quite fragile they found their groove with each other. And each day Peter wondered if that day was going to be the day he finally revealed himself to his mate.

 

It never seemed quite the right time and before he knew it, Peter fell into a routine where Stiles and Daisy included him in everything and a month had gone by. A month where he learned that Daisy loved her squeaky toys the best and what Stiles smelled liked when he was sleeping.

 

A month where he learned that going for walks through the forest made Stiles’ scent fill with happiness, and Daisy was never more content than when she was snuggled up with the Peter and Stiles on the couch.

 

A month where he learned that Stiles was a bit of an insomniac and it made Daisy antsy. Where he learned that Stiles was an amazing cook and that he snuck dog treats, something which Peter just could not wait to tease him about.

 

A month where he learned that though Stiles had a full time job he would be better off as a writer because his mind was so active, if the stories he made up about “Shadow” were anything to go by. Where he learned that Daisy hated carrots but it made Stiles’ scent blossom when she took them so she just hid them away in her mouth until Stiles let her out and she would bury them.

 

His pack was made up of one dog and one human and it was about time they learned that their wolf, their Shadow, was part canine and part human.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had wondered at Shadow being so well behaved, house trained he would even say, before but he had never considered this possibility.

 

“I mean, who the fuck would automatically think werewolf?!” Stiles ranted at Daisy where they were locked in his bathroom.

 

He had Daisy hidden in the tub, where she kept nosing at the spout looking for water, and Stiles paced about in front of her.

 

“That isn’t real life.” Stiles paused at a sound outside the bathroom door. “Shit!” He jumped back to huddle in front of the tub. “Stay back!” He shouted at the closed door.

 

Really though, what did he expect it to do? Probably morph into some terrifying thing as well since, you know, werewolves were fucking real!

 

“Stiles, just hear me out.” The voice warbled through the door.

 

The voice sounded scratchy and it faded out in the middle but Stiles assumed that was from disuse. Disuse from being in wolf form for who knows how long. Living with him. _Sleeping in his bed!_

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles grabbed at his head. How was this even happening? The doorknob creaked and Stiles could not help the squeal he let out. “No Shadow!”

 

Shit. That was his wolf out there but it wasn’t his at all. It was a werewolf. Which he had nicknamed Shadow. Oh man.

 

“Would it make it easier if I was Shadow again for a little bit?” Peter, that’s what he said his name was, called through the door.

 

And honestly, yes would be the easier answer but Stiles knew it would not fix this situation.

 

He let out a big breath of air. “No.”

 

“Then are you going to come out?” Peter’s voice came from a little further away.

 

“Honestly? No. You can talk to me through the door. That is, as long as you don’t decide to break it down!” Stiles yelled. Oh god, no! Why was he getting angry? He should not be giving the werewolf ideas!

 

A thud sounded against the door and Stiles flung himself back into the tub, winding himself as he nailed his kidneys on the edge.

 

“Fine, through the door it is.” Peter sighed.

 

Stiles wished he was brave enough to confront the werewolf face to face. “No, no no no. You do _not_ get to be huffy with me. Do you understand that shit like this just _does not happen_?”

 

“Stiles, you need to understand that I grew up this way. I was born a werewolf, so yes, shit like this does just happen.”

 

“Okay, I concede to that. _But_ , the average human does not encounter werewolves. We think they are myths!”

 

Stiles felt Daisy nudging at his head so he turned to give her a kiss. Poor darling must have been so confused.

 

“Stiles, why are you so afraid?”

 

“Because you are a fucking werewolf!” Stiles shouted, hoping the words would finally sink through Peter’s brain.

 

Peter laughed. “Yes, yes I am. So you’re telling me you were more content to let, what you thought was, a wild wolf come live in your home but having a werewolf who has a human brain and can think and rationalize things is what scares you?” Peter sounded exasperated.

 

“Well, shit.” Stiles stood himself up. “When you put it that way it makes me sound like an idiot.”

 

Peter laughed again. “Well, at least a moron, yes.”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at the door. “Rude.” He looked back at Daisy who was flopped onto her back in the tub. “Fuck. Fine, get away from the door. I am coming out and you better be on the other side of the room.”

 

He quickly strode over to the door, unlocked it, and threw it open - he had to get it done while he still had his courage.

 

Peter was standing in the doorway to the hall, which was probably as far as he could get away from Stiles without leaving the room, with his arms crossed and a small smile on his mouth.

 

“Don’t look so smug, I still want to kick you.” Stiles glared at him.

 

Shadow, or rather Peter, had decided that the best time to reveal himself had been as Stiles was just preparing to bathe both the animals. And an eyeful of muscled man where his wolf had once been had not been what Stiles had been expecting.

 

He had, understandably, freaked out and managed to poke Peter in the eye while kicking him in the junk. It had not been a pretty sight as Peter had roared in pain and Stiles had nearly peed himself in fear. Daisy had just been relaxing on the floor beside the pair, occasionally trying to lick them both, but she had not managed to calm Stiles - Peter accepted the kisses with head rubs.

 

Stiles had managed to get Peter out of the bathroom and the door locked before he had his freak out. Which had only lasted 15 minutes, which is pretty good if Stiles did say so himself - which he did.

 

Now, here they were standing on opposite sides of the bedroom and Peter was completely naked - a fact which Stiles was failing to ignore. There were just so many naked muscles, it was almost drool worthy.

 

“This would have been so much easier if you had been an actual wolf.” Stiles whined as he crossed his arms.

 

“Probably not.” Peter smirked at him.

 

“Ugh, fine whatever. It most definitely would not have been easier. At least I know you won’t turn on me and eat me.” Stiles gave Peter the stink eye.

 

“No, I won’t eat you.” Peter’s smirk grew into a grin. “But I’m sure you will be asking me to bite you.” He leered.

 

“I picked up your poop! I don’t think you want to be flirting with me right now!” Stiles’ eyes grew wide as what he had just said made itself known to his brain. “Ugh, you know what I’m trying to say. Don’t be a little shit. No! Fuck! I did not mean it like that!” Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from speaking.

 

“Admit it Stiles, you like me in my two legger form.” Peter chuckled as he took a step towards Stiles.

 

“Two legger form? Really? Couldn’t have just said human. No, have to go make it sound weird. And where do you think you’re going. Stay!” Stiles flung out a hand to stop Peter’s progression.

 

Which is of course when Daisy decided to make her presence known since she clearly was not getting her bath any time soon. She pushed passed Stiles and sauntered over to Peter, sitting at his feet and licking the hand he reached down to pet her with.

 

_Traitor_ , Stiles mouthed at her.

 

“It smells like you’re actually excited about this Stiles, so why don’t you just give in and let yourself enjoy the discovery?” Peter smiled prettily at him.

 

“You can smell me? Great.” Stiles rolled his eyes but could not deny what Peter said.

 

He took measured steps until he was standing in front of Peter and he laughed when Daisy nosed him, her simple gesture breaking the tension.

 

“Can I?” Stiles asked as he reached out a hand to touch Peter, and the werewolf nodded. “Sooo many muscles.” Stiles grinned to himself as he let his hands squeeze Peter’s bicep before running them over his chest.

 

He took a quick step back when he realised what he was doing, dropping his head and shutting his eyes. “Sorry about that.”

 

Peter tipped his chin up and Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes.

 

“Stiles, I am yours to touch as you will.” Peter said, swiping his thumb along Stiles’ cheek.

 

“Woah.” Stiles took another step back. “That’s moving a bit quickly, isn’t it? I mean, I only just found out you’re a werewolf! We can’t do the, you know, touchy thing. We don’t even know each other!”

 

“Stiles, I have been practically living with you for over a month. I think I know you, you just need to let yourself know me. Besides, we were made to be together. It was your scent that brought my human side closer to the surface.” Peter tried to catch Stiles’ eyes as he took another step forward. “May I please hug you?”

 

Stiles was not expecting the question and finally met the werewolf’s eyes. They seemed sincere.

 

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered out and let himself step into Peter’s open arms.

 

The hug was everything a hug should be and Stiles smiled into it as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Peter.

  
Their family was odd but Stiles could work with it if Peter could, and of course Daisy was all for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
